Dan Bull - Kicky Kicky Flow
Dan Bull - Kicky Kicky Flow is a rap made for the Yogscast by internet rapper Dan Bull. It was released on August 11, 2013 on the YOGSCAST Lewis and Simon channel. In just under a week it already reached a million views. Video Lyrics Bull Hey! Turn off whatever tune's on And listen to this new song It's BlueXephos, The Yogscast, The Goon Squad Whatever name you want to call us, Fine, let's move on And clarify a few things to avoid confusion. No need for PayPal, Vouchers or a coupon You can see us free of charge, Like a neutron We won't blow the roof off, But we'll put a roof on Both obsessed with little cubes and I'm not talking croutons. So get your shoes shone, to a sheen, Put your feet upon the futon and us upon the screen! Chorus I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole, Diggy diggy hole, Digging a hole I'm Dan Bull and I'm kicking a flow, Kicky kicky flow, Kicking a flow! Bull I'll introduce the duo, to the newest YouTube viewers, Xephos is Lewis, and Simon's who Honeydew is, You'll lose all kinds of funny fluids, Flatulation, Blood, Sweat, Tears, Humours and the tangy taste, Of the runny gooey liquid, oozing from a Jaffa cake! We've got new tips, Music and Animations, So I wanna see your, Hips, Thighs and your fanny shaking Rhianna's nothing in comparison to Granny Bacon! Chorus I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole, Diggy diggy hole, Digging a hole I'm Dan Bull and I'm kicking a flow, Kicky kicky flow, Kicking a flow! Bull Oh God! You're logged onto the YoGPoD, With more devout followers, than the God squad, There's seldom, if ever, been such a realm or dimension Bringing that much traffic, That you can hear the sound of the engines, Oh, and by the way, as well, did I mention? The fact that we've got more links, than a Zelda convention? You can tell there's a tension, But it probably isn't sexual, So any innuendo there's ineffectual. But mention Jaffa Cakes, and Simon practically masticates He's dream meal's a stack of them, upon a massive plate! I've even seen him eat a Jaffa cake flavoured pasta bake, And after ate even more, instead of after eights! I wonder where exactly does he keeps them all stashed away, The number crunching is too massive to extrapolate! Chorus I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole, Diggy diggy hole, Digging a hole I'm Dan Bull and I'm kicking a flow, Kicky kicky flow, Kicking a flow! Bull Dan Bull, Rapping on behalf of the Yogscast Swinging harder than my diamond axe, when I'm chopping logs fast, I'm unsurpassed, When it comes to rap with Bombast, So turn up the volume knob and increase the contrast! At long last, Here's a rapper that's a gaming geek, Entertaining people, With amazing speed, The pick of the bunch, The bigger the swing, The bigger the punch, I pick up a thing up off the floor and start mining ore, (Cha, Cha, Cha, Cha, Ching) Double-time rap with a bit of Minecraft, Hope Mojang didn't mind that! Take a hit of my track, to the ear canal, You'll be like "Bleeding 'ell" One, Two, Can you hear me now? Oi, Honeydew, Does it ring a bell? It's been years since your ears have felt like this, You're Isabel to my Israphel. Many men'll wanna make a rap track better than me, But they never will, Because evidently, They lack the skill! (AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!) Chorus I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole, Diggy diggy hole, Digging a hole I'm Dan Bull and I'm kicking a flow, Kicky kicky flow, Kicking a flow! Trivia *Martyn recently revealed on one of his Wednesday streams that Lewis was originally not going to release Kicky Kicky Flow as an "official Yogscast song", however after Martyn heard it, he kept pestering Lewis until he did eventually give in and release it. Category:Music Category:Songs